


Moments You Remember

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS two sentence fiction. One smile materialized on the Sewer King's face as soon as he remained with a pet alligator.





	Moments You Remember

I never created Sewer King.

One smile materialized on the Sewer King's face as soon as he remained with a pet alligator. He refused to remember the sick alligator's demise earlier.

THE END


End file.
